1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device package and a method for packaging the electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the progress of illumination and display technology, illumination devices and displays have been developed in the trend of slimness and planarization. Flexible illumination devices and displays (for example, foldable displays) have gradually become the next-generation products for their flexibility, ease of carriage, compliance with safety standards, and extensive applications in consumer products. The flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate may have large coefficient of thermal expansion and insufficient resistance to heat, moisture, oxygen, and chemicals. A flexible substrate may serve to hold electronic devices and/or act as a cover, so as to perform a packaging process on the electronic devices. Since the flexible substrate may not block permeation of moisture infiltration and oxygen effectively, the moisture infiltration and the oxygen diffusion may speed up the aging process of the electronic devices on the flexible substrate. The lifetime of the electronic devices may be shortened, and thereby the market demand cannot be satisfied.
However, the organic light-emitting devices are sensitive to moisture and oxygen. Once an organic light-emitting devices contacts moisture and/or oxygen, phenomena of cathode oxidation and peeling of organic compounds may occur, resulting in deteriorated quality, and also reduction in life of the devices. In brief, moisture and oxygen barrier properties of the organic light-emitting devices may have been outstanding issues that urgently need to be solved.